In recent years, in an IEEE802.16 working group, a point-to-multipoint (hereinafter, simply referred to as P-MP) type communication method that enables connection of plural MSs to a BS is defined.
In the IEEE802.16 working group, uses of two kinds of an 802.16d specification (802.16-2004) for fixed communication and an 802.16e specification (802.16e-2005) for mobile communication are mainly defined.
In a radio communication system where the IEEE802.16d/e is adopted, a technology, such as an orthogonal frequency division multiplex (OFDM) scheme or an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing access (OFDMA) scheme, is mainly adopted.
FIG. 30 is a block diagram illustrating the schematic internal configuration of a radio communication system where the IEEE802.16d/e is adopted.
A radio communication system 100 illustrated in FIG. 30 has the Internet 101, an access service network (hereinafter, simply referred to as ASN) 104 that accommodates and connects plural BSs 103 radio-accommodating plural MSs 102, and a connectivity service network (hereinafter, simply referred to as CSN) 105 that connects the Internet 101 and the ASN 104 for communication.
The ASN 104 disposes an ASN gateway (hereinafter, simply referred to as ASN-GW) 106 that functions as a communication interface between the CSN 105 and the ASN 104 in addition to the plural BSs 103 and transmits packets with a layer 2. The CSN 105 routes and transmits the packets with a layer 3.
In recent years, with the development of the femto BS obtained by reducing the BS 103, a technology for disposing the femto BS at home or an office having a poor radio wave environment and connecting the femto BS to the ASN 104 through the Internet 101 provided by an Internet service provider (hereinafter, simply referred to as ISP) is devised.
FIG. 31 is a block diagram illustrating the schematic internal configuration of a radio communication system using the femto BS. The same components as those of the radio communication system 100 illustrated in FIG. 30 are denoted by the same reference numerals and the overlapped description of the configuration and the operation will be omitted.
A radio communication system 100A illustrated in FIG. 31 includes a femto BS 107 that is disposed at home or an office and radio-accommodates the MS 102.
The femto BS 107 is connected to an ISP 108 through an asymmetric digital subscriber line (hereinafter, simply referred to as ADSL line) or an optical fiber line, and is connected directly from the ISP 108 to the ASN 104 or is connected to the ASN 104 through the Internet 101, for communication.
The ASN 104 disposes a femto GW 109 that functions as a communication interface with the femto BS 107 through the ISP 108 or the Internet 101.
The femto GW 109 realizes encryption communication to prevent wiretapping and falsification of data with the femto BS 107, using IP security (hereinafter, simply referred to as IPsec), and secures security of the ASN 104.    Nonpatent Literature 1: IEEE Std 802.16TM-2004    Nonpatent Literature 2: IEEE Std 802.16eTM-2005
In the conventional radio communication system 100A, when the femto BS 107 is disposed in a limited place like home, the MS 102 that is radio-accommodated in the femto BS 107 is limited to the MS 102 of a specific user, such as a household member at home where the femto BS 107 is disposed or a visitor.
However, according to the conventional radio communication system 100A, regardless of a user using the MS 102 being absent from a place, that is, the MS 102 not existing in a calling area of the femto BS 107, radio communication of the femto BS 107 with respect to the MS 102 is continued. For this reason, a radio transmission output may lead to a factor of waste of useless transmission power or unnecessary radio wave interference for adjacent cells.